How It Feels Like to be Invisible
by DeadGirlWalking-chan
Summary: Hinata,a angry,but mute,girl suffers from depression. She hides herself to get away. Will anyone find the forgotten,the wallflower,or is the hidden angel gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

Terrifying Silence

i don't own naruto,but you probably knew that. I got the idea from "The Woman in the Wall" by Patrice Kindhl. I think.

My name is Hinata. If you're interested,would you be willing to listen to me,now older,complain? I need a listener. You can leave now,if you want. Well,to those who chose to care,here goes...  
>I never meant to be shy,never timid,never disappointing. I simply was never a memorable person. When I was a child,I never screamed and ran around unless necessary,never complained. I always,and still do,thought that was pointless. My family wanted a stress reliever,I could tell. So I became one. A dutiful,quiet,calm child who did what she was told. I went to school,just like the other children,I participated,if you could call watching them play and pretending to feel sick participating,with the others,I did everything like them. Almost. I was never a whiner,like them. I always thought,'Maybe if you spent a little more time working,and less time COMPLAINING,you'd get what Teacher was saying!'. I never said that out loud though. I thought that I could always help others,so I sympathized,pitied,and agreed with everyone. All that took it's toll. I became a stutterer. My "friends" started laughing at me. I was always so angry. I tried so hard to not put in my opinions. I had thought that I didn't matter,because that's what I was always told. Put down by the sickening bastards I have to call family. I was in high school now. My "friends" still made fun of me,and I couldn't do anything. They were the popular ones. I still hate their guts. Ino,Sakura,and Karin. Those stupid slutwhores. I hate them so much. I was always shaking slightly. It took all my will power not to slap them dead. I was always so quiet. I always tried to take away other's stress. I eventually forgot how to speak. One day,I opened my mouth to answer a question (the ONLY times I get to talk) and...I couldn't. I was sent to a psychologist,to try to help. HAH. Like I would start spilling my silent guts to a retard stranger. That is to say,I didn't start talking. I was mute for most of my life. I watched as my "friends" get drunk and got worse. In some way,I felt I was responsible. I thought that now,they had no one to complain to. All that stressed anger must have built up and finally,explosions happened. I felt that way. I then sank into depression. Now,I was mute AND depressed. That's when the real story begins.<p>

I was home again. I started building a home within a home. I constructed elaborate hallways,well concealed drawers,and once, I sealed off three master rooms for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Well. It's been nearly a whole year since Chapter 1. Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Ah. Are you there,dear reader? It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Where were we? At the part about the 3 rooms sealed off right? Then that's where I shall continue.

Once I had those three rooms to myself,I quickly did some errands with the money I had been saving since I was 6. I was 18 when I started the building of my haven. Since my family was rich,I got a lot of money. That was the only time I was rather glad my family thought money could replace care and love. I had a small fortune,enough to buy three large villas,which was more than what I needed to survive in solidarity for around 4 years. Yes, I was in my little world for 4 years and no one noticed. Well, for the first year, my sad excuse of a father call the police, but that was just for show. He just wanted the public to see him in rose colored glasses. I know he didn't really give a damn if I was home or not. I knew because I had made little peepholes of sorts in strategic places so I could hear those people. Their were at least 2 peepholes in each room,but I made them so you could see the whole room and hear it by attaching makeshift binoculars on my side.

The first thing I did to get my supplies was to make a door. I made two doors,to both inside the house and out. Then I got my supplies of:

Refrigerator (An old one)

Bed (My own)

Food (Perishables and not)

10 Lighters (So I could burn things if needed)

Home Improvement Supplies (Like wood,saws,the works)

All My Belongings (Clothes, Miscellaneous Items ...), etc.

A small stove was already in one of my rooms so I made that room the kitchen/bedroom. There was a little bathroom attached so that I didn't have to worry about. The 2nd and 3rd room were for recreation and storage. I had brought books, yarn, my Iphone and charger,and my laptop and its charger. There were so many electrical outlets,I didn't know what to do.

After I got settled in, the first thing I did was to make sure all the passage ways led to every room in the outer house and back to mine. Next, I made trapdoors at the end of every passage way. With that finished, I was finished. Since none of the rooms I used had windows, I decided to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own mars bars either.

**This is Hinata's POV the whole time. After this.**

Hello there reader! I love this next part. It brings back lovely memories.

Nothing memorable happened the remainder of the first year. The searching had already stopped by the second week of the first year. Everyone had already pretty much forgotten I existed. Hanabi,that spoiled, bratty,but lovable sister of mine,had only heard stories of me because she was only 8 when I made my disappearance. During the second year, when she was 9, I had a lot of fun. Since no one remembered I existed and I took most pictures of me with me into my rooms, I had freedom. You may think, _how can a girl no one remembers existed have freedom? _That's not the way it really completely was. It was more like no one knew me. I had plenty of items in my room and I often dressed up and went shopping in strange costumes. Eventually I had all that I needed. I crept into the kitchen the night before Hanabi's birthday and came out a few hours later carrying pies,tarts,and all sorts of goodies back to my room.

During Hanabi's birthday,everything was fine. She opened all her gifts,played with her friends and ate. During dinner,they ate a 5 meal course. That took several hours! When desserts came in though,everyone became hungry all over again because the food looked so delicious. The desserts were 5 star worthy. Once everyone at the party tried a bit though,they all changed their minds and ran for the bathroom. My sister had chocolate glazed chocolate tart,a succulent strawberry cheesecake,delicious mixed berry pie,a huge tray filled with gummy bears,gummy worms,and gummy skittles,creamy pistachio ice cream,fruity mango pudding,and chocolate filled bars. I had replaced the tart with sweetmilk and chicken breast dessert, the cake with a huge red bean cake, the pie for chocolate and cheese pancakes,the candy for spicy bubble gum,the pistachio ice cream with wasabi ice cream,the mango pudding for almond tofu, and dipped the chocolate bars into deep fat fryers to make deep fried mars bars. Inside of everything though,were laxatives. Everyone who ate had to use the restroom. Mean,I know,but it was strangely exhilarating.

Me? I relaxed inside my room eating some of the snacks I took and saved most of it in my fridge. I did eat a proper dinner so I am NOT unhealthy.


End file.
